


snowy days

by thomasmxller



Series: drabbles from my askbox [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like a ton of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller
Summary: 'I can’t believe you talked me into this'





	

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Manuel grumbled as he painstakingly pulled his woolen socks over his jeans to his shin. Beside him, Thomas’s legs wiggled with anticipation, his winter boots already laced and sloppily knotted. 

‘It’s the first snowfall of the season, Manu. We can’t just sit inside and waste this wonderfully beautiful opportunity!’ 

Finishing his statement, Thomas stood up, his gloved hand reaching into the hat bin. After some careful rummaging, it emerges and Thomas eagerly pulls the FC Bayern Munich crested beanie over his dark curls. Adjusting it to cover his ears, he grins down at Manuel, who had finally progressed to tying his boots with a looped knot. 

Seeing his boyfriend (boyfriend? have they DTR’d yet? can he call Thomas his boyfriend?) so excited, Manuel cant help but to mimic it. 

Standing up, he wraps one arm around Thomas’s waist, and using the other, reaches up to tease at the curls peaking out of the beanie. From there, his hand traces down the profile of Thomas’s face, skating across the smooth planes of the cheekbone, his thumb stroking over the angled hardness of Thomas’s jaw. 

A whine brings Manuel out of his revelry and when his eyes refocus, they land on the pink shock of Thomas’s tongue gliding over his bottom lip. 

Shifting his hand to the back of his lover’s neck, Manuel pulled Thomas’s head towards his and gently pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

Pulling back, he looks at Thomas, curious to see how he reacts. The younger man bit his lip and, gripping Manuel’s overcoat, hauled him closer. 

‘If you think you can get of building a snowman by bribing me with sex, Manuel Peter Neuer, you are sadly mistaken.’ He said, gently pushing him away. 

‘Last one out has to cook!’ Thomas exclaimed, nearly tripping over himself in the rush to the door. Laughing he pulled it open and spilled outside.

‘That’s not even fair! You had a head start!’ 

‘Not my fault you were distracted by my manly wiles!’ 

Manuel glared fondly at him. Thomas just beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> come rant with me about thomas, @thomasmxller on tumblr! feedback is always nice :D


End file.
